A cam follower of this kind, in this case embodied as a lift deactivation means, is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,626. The lost-motion spring means of this cam follower is embodied as a two-part torsion spring and extends on the valve-side end of the cam follower. As a result of the application of the torsion spring on the one end, a relatively high mass moment of inertia is present. As a result, friction on the valve train is unnecessary high. Furthermore, it was found that the lost-motion spring means mentioned above has a relatively complex geometry and that its installation is complex. Also, installation space is utilized which is essentially outside of the geometry of the cam follower.
Further switchable cam followers with lost-motion spring means on the valve-side end emerge from, for example, DE 103 45 307 A1 and DE 10 2006 023 772 A1.